


Cook for Cock

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, also this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me?”<br/>“You heard me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook for Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something said while watching a stream of SH with tumblr people

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“You heard me.”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You  _ can’t _ be serious,  _ idiota _ .”

 

“Hey, you lived in the old days where you had to court ladies before you dated them!”

 

“ _ You’re _ not a lady. So get your ass back here.”

 

“No. I want you to work for it.” Simon shook his head stubbornly. “C’mon, Raph, do something nice for me, then we’ll have sex. Like...cook for me. Yeah, do that. Cook for cock.”

 

“ _ What did you say? _ ”

 

“Cook for cock.” Simon repeated. 

 

The older vampire groaned in frustration. “Fine. But when I do, I better get a reward.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Simon had refused to help Raphael is any way, so the older vampire had to get some help.

 

“You said it was important?”

 

The red-headed shadowhunter entered the hotel, looking at the vampire expectantly. Raphael shuffled his feet against the wood floor. He absolutely  _ hated _ asking for help.

 

“I need some guidance. It’s about Simon.”

 

“What is it, is he hurt?”

 

“No, no...I was wondering, when he was mundane what did Simon like eating?”

 

Clary raised an eyebrow. “Why? He was like any other teenager. Pizza, I guess?”

 

“Pizza? Really?  _ Dios… _ ”

 

“What’s going-”

 

“Nothing. Leave.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Blood pizza.

_ Blood pizza. _

 

**Ridiculous**

 

“Raph? You wanted to see-...What the hell is that?” Simon’s eyes widened, and if Raphael was able to he’d be blushing.

 

“I, uh, asked Clary what you liked eating when you were mundane and I tried making it something we could both eat. The dough probably isn’t cooked through and the blood is cold, but I-”

 

Raphael’s words were cut off by Simon’s lips against his.

 

“You...you did this for me?” Simon mumbled into the kiss, shocked. “You...you really did it for me?”

 

“Of course I did,  _ amor. _ I’ll do anything for you.”

 

Simon smiled happily at his boyfriend, his arms wrapping around Raphael’s waist.

 

“Bed?”

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my [Tumblr ](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com). I would really appreciate it! I'm having trouble coming up with good prompts.


End file.
